The Inuyasha Christmas Carol
by NovemberDoll
Summary: A bitter, cold-hearted lawyer whose miserly attitude pushes his loved ones away. Three spirits willing to show him that in this season, and in this life, money is not all that matters. Let the night begin. (Alternate Universe). Heavily based on the novella A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, I'm not abandoning my current fics, I'm just sitting back, taking a break for the holidays. :) I only plan on making this a short one, to end before Christmas. After watching the Disney version, my hands were itching and I couldn't resist. It's one of my favorite stories.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Inuyasha_ by Rumiko Takahashi, and definitely not _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens. Both works are amazing. :)

* * *

 _ **The Miserly Lawyer**_

* * *

Impeccable Detail. Extravagant taste, a cut above the rest. The president of his own lawfirm, Sesshomaru Taisho lifted the crystal glass from his mahogany desk and took a sip of his 64 year-old _Macallan,_ the heat of the whiskey burning down on his throat, spreading a smooth warmth all over his _Alexander Amosu_ -clad body. He then leaned back on his leather swivel and glared at the computer screen before him.

His eyes narrowed.

The Litigator pressed the intercom. "Jaken." He waited for moments, listening to the tick of the clock that was sonorous in his large office suite. He turned his swivel away from the door, towards the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked a great deal of the bustling city of Tokyo. Lights from further skyscrapers and establishments made for a magnificent view, but the president only chuckled in sarcasm when he realized there was one unwelcome sight coming down from the heavens: falling snow. His door creaked open and he did not even bother to turn around. He knew who it was.

"Sesshomaru-sama," his secretary's voice simpered, the footsteps from the small man entering the room. "You called?"

Sesshomaru laced his fingers together with his hands, a stern line crossing his lips. "You did not finish the depositions I tasked you with."

A hesitant shuffling of feet followed, and timidly, the secretary found courage to answer. "I was going to finish it tomorrow... seeing the sudden heavy snowfall. I already went overtime, anyway, and it has been a long night-"

"Finish it tonight." Sesshomaru cut Jaken's sentence short.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, the snow!" Jaken reasoned, "For sure there will be heavy traffic later, and I'll be late for our family's Christmas eve dinner-"

"I did not pay you a six-figure check so you could go lax and spend 'Christmas dinner' with your family." Sesshomaru turned around, his golden eyes burning. "Now go and finish your job. Enough with this seasonal madness." He watched as Jaken politely bowed and exited the room. Sesshomaru took another generous chug of his whiskey and slammed the glass on his desk. It had been to his never-ending irritation, this abnormal 'happiness', the fake cheerful smiles, the displaced thankfulness. It was essentially any other day, he thought, and such shallow sentiments were reserved for gullible fools who let themselves be carried away by the placebo-effect euphoria that was brought by a simple number in the calendar: the 25th.

The president stood up and stood tall against the backdrop of the city of Tokyo, hands on his pockets, chin up in haughtiness and pride. He allowed himself an indulgent smirk at the thought of such fools. Where was he situated now?

Above them.

Because he did not allow such foolishness in his life. His laser-focus attention had brought him to the very top, earning praises and most of all, stability in this cut-throat legal battlefield. Sure he lost some emotional relationships here and there, but he knew that he could trust no one, and in the end it was only himself whom he could rely on.

Another knock on the door. He turned yet again, expecting his small secretary's head to slowly peep in as usual, but instead some other figure burst into the room, her strides as if she had been invited and her presence welcomed, which was actually _not._

It was his sixteen year-old niece, Rin.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Sesshomaru!" She announced, and the litigator's brows met in consternation. With one huff she heaped herself to a seat before the desk, her back sliding down and she slumped on the chair as if she were homebound and sprawled on a couch. She reached out for the bowl of candy at the side and popped one in her mouth. The act itself reminded him of a certain white-haired individual that he was not in good terms with. His lips curled down in distaste.

"What are you doing here, Rin."

It was not stated as a question, but as a not-so-subtle hint to the infiltrator: her presence was unwelcome. The girl only laughed, already expecting such reaction. It was always this way when she came every year. "You know why I'm here. Father is inviting you for Christmas Dinner tomorrow, Uncle."

"I will be working." His glance fell on her golden eyes, looking so much like her said father. He expected her to stand up, as usual, shrug her shoulders and saunter away. But this time she didn't. Her golden eyes only narrowed.

"I hope you are aware that father still cares for you," She straightened herself on the chair. "You don't know how much your cold treatment is devastating him and his health."

Sesshomaru only chuckled. Sixteen years ago, Inuyasha, his youngest and only brother went against his advice and married that good-for-nothing shrine maiden named Kikyo. Inuyasha basically chose her over his only brother, and ever since then, Sesshomaru refused to be on speaking terms with him. Had he not learned from their life of poverty before? "I said I am not going. Can you remind him, had he not married that... country bumpkin, our relationship would not be as broken as it is."

Rin shot up from her chair, her fists clenched, golden eyes flaring in restraint. "In case you forgot, _Uncle_ , that the _country bumpkin_ you are referring to is actually my mother." She breathed deep, letting out a long exhale. "We may not own five cars, or live in a sprawling gated estate, but we love each other, and we make enough to afford a family eat-out at a nice restaurant once a week." At this point, Rin tried her best to hold back the tears in her eyes. "I don't even know why father bothers with you anymore." The teenager started her way out, but paused when she reached the door.

"I would want to beg at you on bended knees just to see my father smile genuinely once again. But it always seems as if I am talking to a rock." She turned to him. "And just to let you know, Kagome is back from Germany, and she will be present for dinner." Her eyes connected to his. "Just in case that changes your mind. Our doors are always open for you, uncle."

She slipped outside, leaving Sesshomaru alone in the silence of his large office suite. He took a seat at his swivel and pondered. He did not need them, he did not need anyone. He was at the peak of his life right now. When Naraku, his business partner passed away seven years ago, he single-handedly took over the lawfirm and made it as it is.

He chuckled yet again. A family eat-out once a week? What good would that be? Anytime, if he wanted to, he could easily board his private jet and set off to St. Croix. Love cannot pay for the fine luxuries in life.

* * *

A few hours later Sesshomaru finally finished reviewing the depositions Jaken had edited. His secretary had long left for the night, and being alone in the 22nd floor of their building did not even bother him. He would always stay late, he had gotten so used to it he might as well have converted the next-door suite into his bedroom.

" _I know what to get you next Christmas, Sesshomaru," her voice teased, blue eyes twinkling. "I'll have a murphy bed installed on your wall! So by then I could barge in anytime and just bring my Pjs... and if ever you feel extra frisky," her tone turned suggestive, and she gave him a tender kiss on his forehead, and she laughed that carefree, easy laugh that he always loved._

Sesshomaru shook his head in attempts to rid himself of her voice. It had been so long since he had seen her, and now was not the time to be remembering such useless flashbacks. They parted in the most miserable way, and it was through the parting he came to realize she never really cared for him and was only after his money. She broke his heart-

and he never loved another, the night she walked out of his office door, out of his life.

A loud bang from outside jarred him from his senses. Sesshomaru's golden eyes flew wide open, and his hand carefully reached down to the last drawer of his desk, to the revolver that he secretly prepared for times such as these.

The loud bang resounded again and he cocked the gun, mentally cursing the circumstances. He never expected to have the opportunity to use this, where the heck was security anyway? As he sat still in silence, another sound echoed through the empty hallways which caused a chill to run down his spine-

heavy, dragging chains.

The door suddenly flew open, and he swore his very blood left his entire person as he stared at the surrealistic vision that stood before him-

his long-dead business partner, Naraku.


	2. Overture: The First Visit Starts

_**Overture: The First Visit Starts**_

* * *

"Hello, Sesshomaru."

The litigator's hairs stood on end at the specter's hollow, empty voice. He sat frozen, all strength and movement left the moment the ghost's blackened eyes stared back at him. Naraku's face twisted into that one of tortured anguish as he moved forward, dragging the heavy chains that bound his person to an unseen weight behind him.

Sesshomaru could not even inch back.

The ghost finally stopped when it reached the middle of his suite- the unseen weights were large safe-boxes, very much like the safe that held most of their bonds in the bank. Naraku let out an unearthly, blood-chilling groan.

"Stay away from me." Sesshomaru warned, his hands finally clicking in movement and he raised the gun, fingers steady on the trigger. Naraku suddenly shook, the groan bubbling from a giggle, and he finally burst into a bellowing laughter.

"I can see you are as ornery as always, Sessh. And alone this Christmas eve?" Naraku mocked. "Where was that pretty post-grad girl that always frequented your side? you know, the one with impossibly blue eyes...? Were you able to push her away from you too?

Good for her, though... such a beautiful spirit like her...

doesn't deserve to be dampened by a miserable cloud of gloom such as _you_."

Sesshomaru grit his teeth in anger. His fist clenched the handle of the gun, but before he could pull the trigger the ghost suddenly jumped before his very eyes and into his face, stealing the weapon from him. Naraku's laughter bounced through the soundproofed walls of his office, and with a maniacal expression he pointed the gun at his own transparent mouth. "I thought you were much more intelligent than that, Sesshomaru. So let me remind you-" Naraku pulled the trigger, and a deafening bang filled the litigator's ears. When the gun smoke cleared, the chilling smile of the ghost resurfaced. "I am already dead, therefore you can't kill me."

Naraku threw the gun all the way towards the corner of the room. "Now that we have that set aside, allow me to continue with my business." He finally hovered away from his old business partner, floating weightlessly as his miserable form settled to the ceiling-high windows that overlooked the city of Tokyo. "Although I am amazed at how far you have brought Taisho&Onigumo to stability. I give you credit for that."

"Why are you here," Sesshomaru managed, unable to believe all that was happening at the moment, unable to believe that he was even talking back. Had the whiskey gone bad? Did it develop a poison that made him hallucinate heavily?

"I am serving penance for all that I've done." Naraku looked back at the vaults that were weighing him down, "I was given the same warning, one Christmas eve... just like what I am giving to you." His empty eyes drifted to Sesshomaru. "But I refused to listen. And now here I am, bound by these weights until judgment day comes..."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru hesitated, and Naraku hovered close to him.

"The material things that bind me when I once lived are the same things that weigh me down.

My selfishness and greed, most of all my regrets... Oh, such burden! Such a heavy burden... if I received a few sincere prayers it would have at least lessened the burden, but no... I cut all my ties just to get what I wanted, and look at me now! Teetering between heaven and hell, forgotten by everyone!" Naraku grabbed his collar and shook him, the president could only stare in paralyzed fear. "If this warning could help you, I wish it does..." Naraku continued, "then pray for my soul, Sesshomaru. Such a burden... I do not want anyone else to bear in this afterlife."

"Naraku," Sesshomaru uttered, surprised by the genuine regret in his old friend's voice. Naraku then again floated towards the windows, and they were engulfed with a long silence as he stared pensively at the blinking city lights.

"When the clock strikes twelve, you will be visited by three Christmas spirits- of your past, present and future. These... angels, they still see hope for you, and they do not wish to add more suffering souls in this limbo. When they come, listen to them. Listen to them, Sesshomaru, or else you and I shall meet in this miserable non-existence..."

Naraku's face contorted back into that anguished expression,

"Not even counting the severed ties with the only family you have left,

Considering what happened to your little one, Oh, your little one!

And that blue-eyed girl, having had to bear the brunt all by herself... Sesshomaru! I couldn't imagine the weight of your chains!" Naraku hung his head and shook, this time his sobs filling the empty room. He was slowly fading, and Sesshomaru's eyes flared in panic.

"Little one? Naraku, what are you talking about?" Sesshomaru shot up from his chair, desperately trying to grab hold of the ghost. But he could only grab air, and Naraku continued his sobbing, "Naraku! What little one?!"

The ghost faded into the darkness, leaving him alone, miserable and extremely angered. Sesshomaru strode to his desk, grabbed the bottle of whiskey and flung it to the wall. It shattered into a thousand pieces and he bunched the hair on his head into his hands as he sunk into his leather chair.

Mad. He was going mad. He looked around him and nothing stirred. Perhaps it really was a hallucination? He dared to laugh, how utterly stupid! Perhaps he had too much whiskey. At this point he should stop drinking.

But his gaze fell upon the open door, and trailed to the gun at the corner of his suite. He slowly lifted his hand to touch his cheek, and then he brought his hand before his eyes to see.

There was gunshot residue on his face.

The antique grandfather clock suddenly chimed the hour of twelve, loud and booming, and Sesshomaru sat deathly still. Naraku's warning echoed inside his bewildered thoughts. Should he believe in such madness?

Impossible. So impossible.

He would have continued on his normal trail of thought until something shifted from beside him. Like a candle slowly lit in the dark, rising from his vision was of a little child, sleeping soundly at the corner of his room.

The child stirred and opened her eyes.

* * *

The child stretched and yawned from a long slumber. She sat up and rubbed the remnants of ethereal sleep away from her sunset eyes, "Ah, good morning, Sesshomaru." She said as she stood up, the flowing nightgown trailing behind her as she made her way to the litigator. The child's hair was blue fire itself, flowing to her shoulders in a fluid, flame-like motion, flickering in the darkness.

She stopped before him.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, and the child smiled. She had not blinked since she woke up and it disturbed him to no end.

"I am the spirit of your Christmas Past. It is unfortunate that I would be standing here before you, but at the same time, it is fortunate that you are given this chance. Sesshomaru, not all people are given such. Aren't you thankful?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I do not regret anything. All the decisions I made has led me to where I am now."

The spirit shook her head morosely. "You say that with such a confident heart."

"I say it because it is true." He dismissed, and the spirit slowly leaned over and held out her hand.

"Perhaps you have forgotten, Sesshomaru... of the place where you came from. Open your spirit to me and we shall revisit that place, that place you keep locked away in the deepest chambers of your heart..."

Sesshomaru hesitated, but the waiting hand of the child suddenly pulled on his own, and he was instantly sucked into a vortex of images, all from his past, and he reflexively closed his eyes in fear.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, we are here."

When he opened his eyes he found himself in a familiar place, and his face lit up at the sheer nostalgia. His eyes darted around excitedly. "I know this place," he exclaimed, "This was my old dorm room, back when I was a freshman in law school." He looked around at the small room and ran his hands on the old books that were sitting on the shelf. His hands only went through the material as if he were made of nothing but transparent light.

He pulled back in shock. His eyes cast towards the spirit.

"These are mere shadows of what has happened. We have no influence over them, we can only observe in silence." She nodded her head to a figure seated on a small study table in the corner of the room, and when Sesshomaru turned, a small smile escaped his lips.

"I remember this," he said, "This was my first Christmas away from my aunt's house. After our father died and our mom left without word, our aunt took us in. I had to work three jobs to support myself in law school... And this Christmas, I had no money left even for a train ticket back to Kyoto,"

Hunched on the study was a college image of himself, glasses askew and hair untidy, concentrating on the thick book under the glow of the cheap light. His past self was chewing on a pen nervously, and every now and then he would glance at the picture frame on the side of his desk:

It was a photo of him and his younger brother, Inuyasha.

"It was our first Christmas apart," Sesshomaru continued, and the spirit nodded. "I was worried about him being alone back in Kyoto, he is as rough as a street urchin, but that brother of mine... I love him to the depths of hell and back."

Sesshomaru's voice trailed off as he realized what he just said, and he stood in silence.

 _I love him to the depths of hell and back..._

A knock on the door jolted college Sesshomaru from his reading and he stood up, hesitantly opening the door before him. A flash of white burst into the room and tackled him into a hug.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Past Sesshomaru blurted out, ruffling his high school brother's hair and Inuyasha pulled away, crying. "How did you get here?!"

"I wanted to spend Christmas with you, Onii-san." Inuyasha wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. "I managed to save part of my allowance to buy a train ticket to Tokyo U, to where you are."

"Your allowance? But you only get so little, sometimes even none at all..." Past Sesshomaru's hands were firm on his brother's shoulder. Inuyasha looked away.

"I've been saving the entire year. I'd skip lunch sometimes, but don't worry about me! I'm strong, just like you. And we're spending Christmas together. Onii-san, we've only got each other now..." he grinned. "And we promised to always be there for each other, no matter what happens.

Merry Christmas, Onii-san."

The spirit cast her ethereal glance at the silent litigator beside her.

He stood quiet for a long moment in time, his eyes never leaving the two figures before him.

 _That brother of mine,_

 _I love him... to the depths of hell and back..._

The spirit subtly smiled and slowly took Sesshomaru's hand. "Now let's see another Christmas, fast forward three years later." Sesshomaru found himself sucked into the dizzying vortex of images yet again, and when he opened his eyes he found himself in front of a familiar ramen truck parked by the street, before an older Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, both clad in heavy jackets to ward off the extreme cold of the frozen night.

"I almost forgot about this." Sesshomaru's voice dropped. "We were so poor, I could only afford cheap ramen for our Christmas dinner that night."

"Hush," the spirit said, "why don't we drop in on their conversation?" they hovered closer, and finally listened.


	3. The Girl With Impossible Blue Eyes

_**A/N: Italicized**_ is flashback.

 **Shave your Partner** \- a party game involving couples where whipped cream is applied on the male's face, and the female attempts to "shave" it off using a plastic spoon- blindfolded. The pair able to finish first wins.

* * *

 _ **The Girl With Impossible Blue Eyes**_

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the two younger forms sitting across each other on the open-air tables set at the side of the ramen truck, huddling into their worn-out parkas from the unforgiving bite of the winter air.

" _This is all we could afford for now," College Sesshomaru reached over the table and fondly ruffled his brother's platinum white hair, "But next year, if I get an internship at one of the firms, I promise to get us a more decent Christmas meal."_

" _You don't have to worry about that, Onii-san," Inuyasha shrugged as he lifted his bowl to take a slurp from his soup, cheeks tinged pink from the steam of the ramen. "I'm not here for the meal, we have to stick together, especially at the holidays, ya know."_

The Present Sesshomaru breathed deep. "Our mother, she left us during Christmas Eve." Sesshomaru explained to the spirit beside him. "So Christmas was always a miserable time for both of us. But my brother and I... we had each other."

The spirit merely nodded, but she had been watching a subtle emotion playing in the litigator's eyes.

" _I swear, Onii-san," Inuyasha suddenly said, cutting the silence between them. "If I have my own family, I will stand by their side no matter what happens. And if I have a kid of my own, I will make sure I will shower that child with my attention and time and love-" Inuyasha's young eyes flickered with a sorrow that only such trials in life could render, "And I will show that kid what family should really be... just like what you have shown me throughout these years, Onii-san."_

"He really did stand by his family," the litigator said, and the spirit did not bother to turn to him. She knew he was speaking to himself by this point, as he came to realization.

The spirit gave him a sidelong glance. "Did he also have a kid?"

"Yes..." Sesshomaru said softly, "his only child... Rin."

He had cut his ties to Inuyasha sixteen years ago, swearing in insensitive selfishness and narcissistic anger. He managed, through all those years, to turn a cold shoulder to his brother's desperate attempts to reach out to him. But now, as he stood before their younger selves and hearing this conversation all over again,

Sesshomaru was left to himself, quiet.

"There is something leaking from the corner of your eye," the spirit suggested coyly, and Sesshomaru reached out quickly to wipe away a tear that managed to sneak out.

"It's the damn dry air," the litigator denied, and the spirit only smiled knowingly. Gently she reached out and held his hand. "Let's go," she tugged softly, "We have more to see."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as a million images flashed by them, his heart already starting to feel a growing tinge of regret. When the spirit tugged at his hand again, he opened his eyes in the knowledge that they have arrived, and he stepped back as he took in the view of a decent but old building, and his eyes widened in familiarity.

* * *

They turned to see a pre-occupied younger Sesshomaru emerging from a battered old car, wearing a black men's pea coat, his gloved hands holding a tray of christmas-decorated cupcakes. He was making his way inside the building, the snow falling heavily from the night sky.

Present Sesshomaru's heart sank as he realized at what point in time they were exactly in. The spirit peered at him in question. "I worked for Myoga's lawfirm as an apprentice...this was my first employee Christmas Party." He fell silent for long moments. "And this was when I first met her."

The spirit led a hesitant Sesshomaru as they followed his past shadow up the stairs, and they entered a full-packed noisy function hall filled with laughing and joyful banters. They watched as his colleagues greeted his arrival with warmth and holiday cheer.

The present day litigator could not help but compare the stark difference between his employees at his own lawfirm now, who would meet him with downcast eyes and low cast heads, murmuring their hesitant greetings whenever he walked by.

 _An old man, Myoga, greeted him with a warm pat on the back. "Sesshomaru, my boy, glad you can make it!"_

 _Past Sesshomaru grinned as he passed the tray of cupcakes to his mentor. "I had to make sure my brother settled on being alone for half of the Christmas night in our new apartment."_

" _It's good that you still keep your family traditions, my boy! After all, what are the holidays for but for friends and family?" Myoga nodded as he passed on the tray to his jovial wife Kaede, Sesshomaru nodding to her in greeting. They had to raise their voices from all the blaring music and talking people around them._

" _By the way, my niece is here to pay her poor old uncle a visit. She's starting her post-grad doctorate in Tokyo U, ambitious girl, I'd say." A twinkle of admiration passed the old man's face as he turned his thoughts to his supposed niece. "Such a strong girl, she is. Hey, if you come across her can you tell her her decrepit uncle and desperate aunt has been looking for her the whole night?"_

 _Sesshomaru laughed. "You lost your own adult niece at a party?"_

" _It's hard to keep track of her," Myoga elbowed as another new set of visitors came through the door. "She's such a social butterfly, our Kagome." He patted Sesshomaru's shoulder distractedly, "I have to greet our visitors. You have fun, Sesshomaru."_

 _As Myoga left his side to greet the newcomers, Sesshomaru called out, "Wait, Myoga-sama, what does your niece look like? How will I know if I come across her?"_

 _Myoga paused and turned around, a fond smile on his face. "Oh, you'll know her, Sesshomaru. Trust me, you'll know." With a wave the old man turned, "If you are able to find her, don't let her go. She's extremely hard to come by."_

 _The young lawyer let out an amused chuckle._

"If it weren't for Myoga's choice of words, I would have thought the old man was asking me to babysit his grown-up, post-graduate spoiled brat of a niece." Present day Sesshomaru laughed, this time genuinely, and the Spirit beside him smiled.

 _Myoga's wife took Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him into the middle of the crowd, numerous colleagues and friends cheering him on as more couples entered the circle. They were starting a new party game, and despite Sesshomaru's protests, his friends only jeered jokingly, pushing him into the circle, and egged Kaede on to get him to participate in the game._

" _We're playing 'shave your partner'," Kaede informed as she sprayed whipped cream all over Sesshomaru's face. The other moderators of the game did the same to other male colleagues in the circle, and Sesshomaru stepped back . "But I don't have a 'partner,'" he complained, his whipped cream santa beared fuelling the audience's humor. He looked around at the other players, he knew these people, they were either married or had a significant other._

" _Are you going to be my 'partner'?" he wagged his brows jokingly as he leaned forward, and Kaede hit his shoulder playfully._

" _My dear, I am happily married!" She feigned scandal and laughed. "Just to inform you, son, the prize is a small microwave oven, and Kagome wants that prize so badly she's willing to take anyone to be her partner."_

 _Sesshomaru mouthed a silent "Oh." as she tapped his shoulders and the countdown started. He gave a charming smirk at the old woman he treated as family. "I'll make sure I'll stand very still, Kaede-sama. Anything to help a starving college student."Kaede shook her head. "Post-grad," Kaede clarified, giving him a thumbs up as the blindfolded, spoon-wielding women entered the circle._

" _Are you my partner?" A hesitant voice questioned, and he turned around, and indeed, he stood still._

 _He stood very, very still._

 _Because at that moment, time and the world itself stood still,_

 _all for the woman that was standing before him._

* * *

 _She was wearing a modified, off-shoulder Christmas-patterned kimono which ended on her mid-thighs, showing off an expanse of smooth shoulder and tempting, creamy legs. A red obi was tied to her tiny waist, making her look like the ultimate gift any man like him could fantasize for many Christmases to come. Her black hair was in a loose braid partly on one side, the rest spilling in waves reaching her waist, a Christmas holly wreath crowning her hair. She was blindfolded in a red satin ribbon, and Sesshomaru's hands itched to take the ribbon off: the one on her eyes, and, shamefully enough, the one on her waist._

 _She smiled as she reached out, her smile sucking in all of the light in the room._

 _She took his breath away._

"You're holding your breath," the spirit smiled, and Sesshomaru, startled, gasped in for air.

"I just," Sesshomaru trailed off, his glazed eyes recovering. Just like that first time he saw her, he was left speechless.

 _The immense noise of the crowd had been drowned out. He stood deathly still as her hand rested on his chest for leverage, the other hand quickly scraping off whipped cream from his face. She had tiptoed, and she failed to notice he had bent down for her to easily reach him._

 _His lips tingled as her small face hovered close, all he would have to do was to tilt a little to capture her pink lips on his._

 _A cry of jubilation broke the spell, Kaede had just announced her niece's win. Pulling back, Kagome grinned as she raised her hands proudly claiming their victory, the noise of the crowd coming back to his senses. She took off her blindfold, and the poor young lawyer could do nothing but completely fall for the woman before him._

 _Her eyes were impossibly blue._

" _You did well, partner! Now I won't have to fight off the other starving students for the microwave in the common room!" She laughed as she strode forward and reached out to him for a friendly hug. He stood rooted to his spot as her warm body engulfed him, and he almost reeled, dizzy and intoxicated by her mere presence. Heckles and whistles erupted from his circle of friends, and it helped in snapping him back to the present._

" _My name's Kagome," she said as she pulled back, his body secretly protesting her distance. "What's yours?"_

" _Sesshomaru," he managed._

"I was so grateful I didn't stutter that night," Sesshomaru said almost wistfully. The spirit took his hand and they suddenly rushed into the tunnel of images, and he found themselves by the quiet doors of her dorm building, only the two of them, giving hesitant goodbyes.

It was still the same night, but later, after the party.

 _Her cheeks were flushed, she had drank just a little enough to force her uncle and aunt to assign Sesshomaru to be her designated driver. Despite her protests, the young lawyer ended up driving her home anyway. And there they were, his peacoat on her small form, his arms boldly wrapped inside the coat, around her small waist. "Post-grad, huh?" he smirked, and Kagome smiled in modesty. "So what kind of doctor will you be?"_

" _Doctor? I want to develop new medications for the medical field, discover new cures... research different drug therapies from existing ones," Kagome let out an excited breath, knowing all that was waiting ahead of her before she could reach her goal._

" _A scientist, then," Sesshomaru regarded proudly, and the blue-eyed girl flushed._

" _You're making it sound all fancy," Kagome tried to brush him off, but he pulled her body closer, and she fell silent as his heat wrapped around her form._

" _But isn't that what you call that group?" He crooned as he inched his lips closer to hers , "'Pharmaceutical Scientists'?" his voice trailed off as he motioned her attention to something above them, and she looked up and blushed._

 _There was a mistletoe hanging from the arch._

" _You," she teased, "You purposely walked me to my door to-"_

 _Her sentence was cut short as his lips came crashing down on hers. His hungry kiss demanded her acceptance, and when she opened up to him, his tongue darted in, yearning for himself to invade her senses, taking advantage, inebriated in her taste._

 _He wanted her to feel as drunk on him as he was desperately on her. Impatient hands wandered around her soft body, memorizing her swells and curves, not wanting to let go. She was able to pull away, breathless. Her lips were swollen and bruised with his mere kisses. He was breathless himself, and he made sure his arms were still locked on her waist. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" he hummed as he hovered his lips so close to hers._

 _Her warm gloved hands touched his inflamed cheeks, "I do now," she whispered as he smiled and bent down, shoving her back to the door as his kisses grew rougher, his hands growing dangerously bolder as it had already slipped into the material of her clothing._

 _She was able to pull away again, but this time, her hands had already wound to his back and threaded tenderly on his silky white hair._

" _I have never... done 'it' before," she whispered as she blushed even further, and Sesshomaru remained quiet, knowing what she had meant. "But... my roommate is out of town... and, I know that you and I just met hours ago..." She hesitated, "But only for you... I just thought-"_

 _He smirked as he bent down to give her his confident answer, "Tonight I will try to be gentle, but I may not be able to control myself on the next." He kissed her forehead softly. "Know that this will be the first of many." The girl gasped in naivete, but he silenced her with more kisses. Blindly she pulled her bag open and his hands fumbled impatiently for the keys in her purse._

"I loved her then," Sesshomaru spoke softly, finally resigning to the fact that there was no hiding against the spirit who had been trying to shatter all his defenses the whole night, "and I still love her now... I never bothered with anyone else, after she broke my heart."

" _She_ broke your heart?" The spirit echoed hauntingly, and Sesshomaru's heart sped at the mere challenge laced in her tone. The litigator closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next. He opened them again after feeling the rush of time.


	4. Echoes of Her Lonely Aria

**A/N: Aria-** A song sung by one person in an opera, used to highlight an emotional state of mind .

* * *

 _ **Echoes of Her Lonely Aria**_

* * *

His heart sank when he found themselves in his cold office suite, five years later. He would never forget this particular Christmas night-

it was the night she walked out of his life.

 _His past self was standing by the backdrop of his floor-to-ceiling glass windows, hands on his pockets, turned away from her. She stood behind the desk, her hands on her back, as if trying to hide something._

He never noticed it before, but now, as he and the spirit stood as a silent witness to the scene before them, present Sesshomaru realized Kagome had been holding something small and slender on her hands. Her clutch to it was tight and desperate, and he strained to figure out what it was. The spirit noticed his unease.

" _Why don't you talk to your brother?" She stammered, her head cast down, the shadow of her hair concealing her face. "it's been so long, Sesshomaru..."_

" _Why do you care so much?" he snapped angrily, not looking back._

Present Sesshomaru flinched as he saw his strong blue-eyed girl _tremble_. The hold he had on the little child-spirit's hand unconsciously tightened. He carefully watched his Kagome, studied her face with such intensity he was not able to do that night, and he realized as she lifted her head to look at him that she looked tired.

So very tired, her eyes had sunk into dark circles from stress and lack of sleep, her positive energy, her very life sucked out by him and his neglect. He tried to bite back the regret that threatened to spill out from his thoughts.

" _You weren't like this at all," she said, her voice shaking in restraint, "Sesshomaru, what happened to you?"_

" _H_ _e married that good-for-nothing country girl, that's what happened." Sesshomaru dismissed. "I had him arranged with one of the social elite in the business world, still he chose a life of possible poverty. He will have to enslave himself to work for their daily needs from now on, and I washed my hands from having anything to do with that." He turned to her, his golden eyes ablaze with anger._

" _But she loves him," Kagome whispered, stepping back, the clutch to the unknown item getting tighter._

" _She is in the middle class." Sesshomaru quipped._

" _You speak as if it is a sin to love someone with a lower standing," her voice was so quiet, if it were not for the silence and the emptiness of his suite he would not have heard. He chuckled sarcastically. "Love cannot pay for designer dresses, or vacations in the Caribbean islands."_

 _Her blue eyes flashed with anger. "I only agree to those vacations because it's the only time I get to spend alone with YOU! You're always at work, you never even call me to say goodnight anymore!" She breathed deep, "And I don't need designer dresses, or thousand-dollar shoes... In case you forgot, Sesshomaru, I loved you before all **this**..."_

Sesshomaru felt as if he were crushed by her words. At that time, he was not really listening- he was blinded by his greed for money. But still the litigator held everything in, refusing to give in.

" _What now, Sesshomaru?" she mumbled softly, "I cannot reach you anymore... you became this rich, successful lawyer that I don't recognize, will you still want a struggling, lower-class woman like me?"_

Present Sesshomaru cringed, watching his past self make a decision so coldly without even looking at her. He knew what he was about to say.

" _No. I can't marry a woman with no name in the society."_

 _Kagome closed her eyes and cast her head down, again concealing her face with the shadow of her long hair. She_ _teetered, his words knocking her breath away._

" _Then I release you." she said quietly as she stepped out the door without turning back._

"How did she break your heart, Sesshomaru?" The spirit tugged at his hand. "From what I have seen, I couldn't figure out the grounds to support your words."

"She never shed a tear for me the whole time," Sesshomaru tried to quell the immense unrest that gnawed on him, trying to justify his heinous actions towards the woman who only showed him love and patience and appreciation. "She was only after my money." He tried to convince himself. But the Spirit was patient.

"Are tears the only gauge of how much someone loves you?" The child-spirit pulled on his hand, allowing them to walk forward. "Are you sure she never shed a tear for you, Sesshomaru? I was not allowed to show anything past your perception, but this time, I make a special exception..." They passed through the wall that separated his office and the hallway. "Allow me to show you the other side." and Sesshomaru froze when he saw what was on the other side of the wall.

 _She was leaning quietly outside his closed door, in the darkness of his lobby, a torrent of pained tears spilling from her beautiful blue eyes._

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered, stunned.

 _Her hand was covering her mouth in a futile attempt to keep her whimpers of heartbreak from coming out. Her shoulders were shaking, wracking from her sobs that she desperately tried to contain. She clutched the unknown object close to her heart and with that, a moan finally escaped her lips._

"How can you accuse someone of being so insensitive, Sesshomaru? Look at your beautiful blue-eyed girl, look at her closely. How can you say she never shed a tear, when you haven't even seen the other side?"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru reached out to her crying form, the pang of regret and longing instantly overwhelming his entire being. But the shadow of her past took off to a blind run, past the doors of his receiving lobby, and into the elevator. They followed suit, the blue-eyed girl madly pushing on the buttons, blinded by tears that burned her eyes. Now alone in the elevator, Kagome finally sobbed like a little girl, shaking her head in desperation, banging her fists in the closed confines of the contraption.

Sesshomaru did not notice his own tears streaking down his face as he tried to comfort her in his embrace, but his body only went through her like a transparent ghost. He was trying to murmur sweet nothings to her, and the spirit only watched quietly in the corner as the elevator opened to the ground floor. "She cannot hear you, Sesshomaru. Right now, as far as anyone is concerned, she is alone."

 _Alone._ Her words sunk in as he watched Kagome fled the elevator, outside the revolving doors of his building. He ran after her small form, and the harsh biting wind and heavy fall of snow greeted them both.

 _Ankle-deep snow had filled the parking lot, it wouldn't be until morning when the maintenance team would come and shovel it out. She was still crying as she struggled to fit her keys in her run-down car, until finally she gave up, her shaking hands unable to hold the keys much longer. It fell on the ground, and she cried._

 _She cried her heart out, alone under the biting snowstorm, and leaning on her trusty car she slid down, sinking herself in the slush, lurching painfully from the sobs she couldn't control._

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he whispered to her desperately, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he tried to kiss her but he couldn't, tried to hold her but he only went through. It was only when she shifted did he pause in his attempts. _"We'll make it through, I promise..."_ she suddenly whispered, bringing out the slender object she had clung on tightly the entire ordeal. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she held out the object before her eyes.

"A pregnancy test," he faltered. A little ribbon was tied on the slim end of the device. It looked as if she had done so to give it to him as a Christmas gift, and he saw the double lines in the indicator that practically screamed at him.

She was pregnant with child.

 _Their_ child.

" _I promise I will be waiting quietly until daddy comes back to us," She moaned, "Mommy will be waiting for him... but baby, if he never does..." she broke down into desperate sobs, clutching the pregnancy test close to her heart, "If he never does, I still promise to love you with all my heart... Know that I love you, baby, And I will love you until my last breath,"_

He felt as if heaven slammed down on him. His vain attempts to hold her grew maddening, and he himself was shaking from his own tears.

"Let's go, my time is over." the spirit tapped his shoulder, and Sesshomaru angrily shoved her hand away. "No! Kagome... I couldn't leave her just like this... I couldn't leave _them_ like this," he snarled as he grabbed for nothing but air, and the Spirit stared at him dolefully.

"Sesshomaru, let's go," she persisted softly, but the litigator was unable to tear himself away from his blue-eyed girl's miserable form.

"Can't you see I can't leave-"

The Spirit again rested her hand on his shaking shoulder. "But you did, Sesshomaru. You never called, you never sought her out. You treated her like you did your brother.

This is only a shadow of your past, and you cannot change what you did.

You left her that night, and that was what happened."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Kagome, I'm sorry," he reached out as the pull of the image tunnel started, "I'm sorry... Koi I'm so sorry..." he was sucked into the vortex with a sickening inertia, and everything spun fast, "No!" he yelled, unable to leave his blue-eyed girl alone in the cold snowstorm, crying her heart out.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up finding himself slumped on his mahogany desk. Had he fallen asleep? He lifted his sore head, the wood wet from his tears. He looked at the antique grandfather clock situated before him. Two o'clock in the morning. He would have been overjoyed at the thought of it all being a dream, but the litigator could only sit silently in the darkness of his suite.

The gaping door before him, the gun at the corner. A shimmering patch of blue dust to where the Spirit of Christmas past laid. And slowly he unfolded his hands, because he was clutching something he did not notice from before.

It was a small ribbon, the one from Kagome's pregnancy test.

It was impossible , it was outrageous, but there was no doubt. It really happened, and he felt as if his entire soul had been crushed. Kagome's beautiful but crying face jumped into his thoughts, and he sprang up as he reached for the phone. It had been so long, he did not know her number, but he was sure his brother knew. Inuyasha had invited her for Christmas dinner, anyway-

"Who are you calling at such an _ungodly_ hour?" a male voice suddenly inserted, "Jeez, can't people sleep peacefully these days?!"

Sesshomaru froze on his spot. There was no dial tone in the receiver, and he lifted his eyes to see a golden-haired giant sitting cross-legged before him, his grin reaching ear-to ear. "I suggest you put that phone down for now, boy. We're not quite done with you yet," he folded his arms in front of him, cautious of the already high ceiling of his suite.

"Who are you," Sesshomaru uttered, and the man stroked his beard contemplatively, his grin never leaving his face.

"I am the Spirit of Christmas present," he answered, as the giant bent down and reached out his large palm. "Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru. Now, are you ready for another round of fun?"


	5. Does Life Really Move On?

_**A/N:** _And to answer your question on what happened to the little one, you have all the right to be nervous... O.O I'm not done yet. Long, draining chapter ahead.

* * *

 _ **Does Life Really Move On?**_

* * *

The ground trembled from below him, and before Sesshomaru could comprehend, the giant caught him in his hands. The floor finally gave way and the litigator found themselves weightlessly floating in the air. A sudden rush of wind blew on his face- they were flying-

past the bustling skyscrapers, through nooks and corners of the streets, seeing faces of strangers, smiling and frowning and minding their own life. He heard the giant laugh from beside him, "So many lives touched by just the season alone. Can't you see, Sesshomaru? Can't you see- although this marks the end of the year, it symbolizes a new beginning?!"

The giant paused in a dark alleyway where a homeless man was huddled, and spreading his palm, a shower of gold dust rained on the miserable form. The man looked up and smiled, there was an unknown passerby who stopped before him and reached out, offering his own jacket and spare cash. "I only live several blocks from here, you need this more than I do."

The giant smiled and they proceeded further, faster through the city until the establishment became sparser, and finally they halted in front of a modest house in a residential area. They flew through the gates and stopped by the door. The porch light was left open, and the snow had gathered the steps. Sesshomaru looked cautiously around.

"I don't know this place." He said, and he looked beside him to find that the giant had taken in a more compact form.

"Eh? You've never been here before?" The golden-haired man stepped back in exaggerated shock. "For ten years you've _never_ visited your most loyal employee?"

A rustling of keys distracted them both and Sesshomaru spun around to see the small figure of Jaken, his secretary, fumbling through his keys, fingers shaking from the cold. He did not need to go through all the trouble-

the door opened, and the man was tackled by several small bodies for a hug.

"You're late, dear." A stout woman leaned by the doorway with a mischievous smile on her face. Sesshomaru knew her as Jaken's wife, he had brought her with him to several company functions in the past. "Well at least the Lord of Terror didn't let you stay later than twelve. The kids would be heartbroken if they had to open their gifts without you... like last year."

"I worked like mad the whole day to get things done before twelve," Jaken scratched the back of his head.

"Papa," one of the kids tugged on Jaken's arm, "I'm hungry! Stop talking and let's eat!"

"Of course! Of course," Jaken laughed as they proceeded inside the house. His wife took his coat and hung it by the stand in the foyer, and the man settled his shoes on the rack as he stepped in the modest home. The calendar by the doorway held a festive 25.

Sesshomaru and the Spirit of Christmas Present followed the family as they went straight to the eating area, and the secretary clasped his hands in delight at the feast before him. As they settled down and said their thanks, the stout woman smiled as she watched her family with warm fondness.

"You should have invited the Lord of Terror to dinner, dear. He's probably in his cold, empty office now, all alone. Poor boy."

"He chose to be that way." Jaken said in the middle of chewing his food. "So let him."

Sesshomaru winced at the coldness his secretary held towards him.

"Does he even have family?" the wife probed, and a knot started to form in Sesshomaru's stomach.

"He pushed them away." Jaken answered. "I tell you, dear. When I started working for him, my sympathies went out to him. But for many years, being the one tasked to deny entry to his brother or his family in the building, being the person assigned to ignore his family's calls and emails, my heart has hardened. I feel as if I've been rejecting my own family, and it's horrible."

Jaken's wife sighed as she leaned over and poured more tea in his cup. "How about a special someone? Surely with his looks he could have at least secured _one_?"

"There was one." Jaken paused, "A blue-eyed girl. I honestly pitied her." The secretary looked straight at his wife. "It was heartbreaking to see. As the years passed by, you could practically see her deteriorating from his own neglect." Jaken took a generous sip from the warm liquid. "I'm glad she broke off. She didn't deserve it. His family didn't deserve it. I just hope wherever they are, they're happy and have moved on without him."

The litigator had not realized, but he was shaking his head, tears starting to pool in his eyes. He stepped back, reeling from what Jaken had just said.

He had not thought about it, he was too absorbed with himself that he was blinded.

Yes, he now wished for them to be happy... but was it too selfish of him now to say he didn't want them to have moved on without him?

The thought of Inuyasha raising an intact family and looking back without seeing him,

the thought of his Kagome's smile directed to someone else,

The terrible knot in his stomach gnawed at him. He wanted to be a part of their life. He wanted to attend Rin's graduation, wanted to be by his brother's side when Kikyo gave birth to their second baby,

He wanted to hear Kagome's laughter again. He wanted to hear her whisper sweet nothings to him again in the silence of the night. His little one, he wanted to watch his little one grow with his Kagome by his side.

The giant sensed his despair, and with one gentle pull they rushed through the door, out on the heavy snow, flying so fast that for Sesshomaru everything was a blur of tears and snowstorm. They suddenly stopped in front of a large house,

not poor by any standards, if the litigator was to judge, it was very beautiful.

Shoji doors and pine beams, it was beautifully crafted, and only when Sesshomaru turned to his side and saw a photo frame of two white-haired youngsters did he realize-

this was his brother's house.

* * *

" _I'll be the best Architect in Tokyo,"_ he recalled Inuyasha tell him proudly during his graduation, _"And specialize in traditional-style houses. Onii-san, when you decide to build your own house allow me to design it. Trust me, it will be incomparable, and anyone who steps in will be breathless."_

Inuyasha brushed past him like a ghost, towards the receiving area. Sesshomaru stared at his brother for a long time.

His face held a hardened expression, so very different from the spitfire he grew up with. He looked so tired, his face was gaunt and disheveled. Sesshomaru noticed he was clutching something tight hidden in his sleeve- it was a small flask.

Sesshomaru's heart sank when he realized what it was.

 _Alcohol._

Rin suddenly darted past him and reached the door first, and flung it open. "Kagome nee-chan!" She practically screamed, tackling the unseen visitor. Sesshomaru decided to keep his thoughts for later as he strode eagerly towards the entryway.

She stood by the door smiling at Rin, wrapped with a cape-styled coat and earmuffs, her gloved hands reaching out to her greeting hosts.

She was still so beautiful, more beautiful than he could have even imagined, and a pain of longing and regret shot through Sesshomaru. "Merry Christmas," she said, and from that alone he finally knew. "Souta and I argued with the directions and we ended up lost."

Her voice.

It was where her change had manifested.

Although her pretty face held a smile, her intonation was so unfamiliar from what he was used to. Gone was the bright, cheery lilt. That innocent, eager girl was replaced with a somber woman-

and Sesshomaru knew, deep inside, what had caused her bright light to die.

" _Almost_ lost," Souta called out from behind her, and Inuyasha managed to pry Rin away from Kagome.

He was smiling, but his smile seemed melancholic. "Oi, Kikyo! Our guests are here!" He called out, and from the hallway a brunette peeked out, holding a soup ladle.

"Bring them to the table, Koi! I'll be done in just a second!"

As the guests settled inside, Sesshomaru was standing tiptoe, his neck craned, as if wanting to catch a view of something hidden behind the guests.

The golden-haired spirit gave Sesshomaru a sidelong glance. "What are you looking for, boy?" he asked almost quietly, and the litigator stepped forward, unable to find what he was searching for.

"My child." He muttered, a terrible feeling settling in the lining of his stomach. "Where is my child?"

Despair started to drown him when Inuyasha closed the door behind him, and an anger surged through the litigator as he ghosted through the door, "Don't close it yet! My child is-"

He was met by the sight of an empty, snowed-in porch, the darkness of the winter night engulfing his raging spirit. Sesshomaru's hands fell limp at his side as he realized something, and he turned to the Spirit of Christmas Present, who pointed to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru distractedly followed.

"You guys wait until Kikyo calls, I'll be in the other room to get back to the Christmas Special." Inuyasha left them and slid in another room, plopping down the mat. He looked around him, and with shaking hands he opened the flask of whiskey and took a swig.

The heartbroken litigator could not bear to see his brother like this. He stepped out of the room, and into their living quarters, where Souta was on a conversation in his smartphone.

"Yes, she's with me." Souta turned to Kagome, pointing at the phone. Kagome shook her head and leaned away, not wanting to receive the call. Sesshomaru emptily settled beside his blue-eyed girl, quiet, somber.

 _So many lives I have destroyed,_

"No, we are not in the Taisho residence right now." Souta argued on the other line. Sesshomaru slowly turned to Rin, who had a tight clutch to the material of her kimono.

 _I'm sorry..._

"Excuse me, while I seek my mom." She said as she stood, and the teenager bolted through the door. He watched as Kagome slowly rose from her position, mouthing 'bathroom' to her brother as he nodded his head and he waved her away.

 _How can I fix this? I am... so sorry..._

He followed her, almost mechanically, as she made her way through the halls, and she suddenly stopped when she reached the kitchen. He could overhear Rin talking to Kikyo from the thin shoji walls, and his Kagome just stood there blankly, listening to it all.

"Why, Oka-san? Why don't they allow Kagome nee-chan and Souta-kun near us? Was it because of that

 _villain_ of an uncle?! He cut ties with us years ago! We practically have nothing to do with him anymore!"

"Rin-chan, it's not that simple," Kikyo distractedly stirred the ladle in the boiling pot of soup, trying her best to be calm herself. Her daughter was shaking in controlled sobs.

"It's because of that baby, isn't it." Rin seethed, and Kikyo's hold to the ladle was lost as it fell in a loud clang to the floor. Cursing herself, Kikyo bent down to pick up the utensil and tried to resume her cooking, but Rin tugged at her mother's apron.

"I'm sixteen now, I've waited far too long for answers. I am not blind, nor did you and father raise me stupid. I saw Kagome nee-chan's belly swell with child five years ago... And I saw it disappear in a mere four months." Tears started to run down Rin's cheeks, and her voice started to shake. "Oka-san... back then I was too scared to ask...

but seeing our family now,

and seeing Kagome nee-chan like this...

please,"

Rin's sobs echoed through the kitchen, and the pot that Kikyo had been stirring was boiling over, neglected. Silence filled the room, and Kikyo finally shifted. Her eyes were still glued to the soup, she did not even bother to turn down the temperature.

"I was working night shift that time, in the labor and delivery ward." Kikyo finally started, and Rin raised her golden gaze to her mom. "We had admitted a patient who was brought in by family in the Emergency Department, for very high fever and fast pulse rate. Her blood pressure was extremely low,"

Kikyo brought her gaze to her daughter. "The patient was suffering from septic shock. She did not have much time left." Kikyo finally turned off the heat, and the soup simmered down. "It turned out she had been carrying a dead baby in her womb for weeks now, and it resulted in complications. She suffered an infection... we needed to deliver the baby immediately because the infection had spread through her blood, but you see, Rin-chan, she refused to induce labor." Kikyo drew in a long breath.

"She was in denial that the baby had been dead in her womb, and it was poisoning her system. It was killing her, Rin-chan. Oh, my daughter, if you could have just seen the heartbreak in that woman's eyes,"

Rin stepped back in disbelief as she watched her mother cry in front of her. "Kagome nee-chan," she whispered as her knees gave way, and she sat down on the chair, covering her mouth to stifle her sob.

"Her whole family was there. Her mother, her aunts, her uncles... even her cousins. They tried to plead with her, as weak and dying as she was, but she refused. Rin-chan, I wanted to leave the room but I couldn't. I found myself pleading for her life too. But it was only when her mother knelt before her and begged, on her knees she begged, did that woman begrudgingly submit.

I will never forget that night, Rin-chan, the woman's tears of grief during the induction, and how she cried when she held her dead baby in her arms..."

On the other side of the wall, the golden-haired Spirit of Christmas present quietly watched the two figures before him, standing very still like statues in the dim corridors of the house. Ironically, festive Christmas music blared through the home theater system from the living room, but the blue-eyed girl was crying, unable to hold back her sobs as she relived the grief in her mind all over again.

And Sesshomaru stood behind her, his ghostly form embracing her tight, his head cast down in resignation, tears streaming down his distraught face.

He thought he couldn't cry any more, but he had been wrong.

"How can I even fix this?" he whispered to her, kissing her hair, kissing her temples that was soaked with her tears, "Kagome... Koi..."

He was not there to comfort her.

And he thought of his strong Inuyasha, who had fallen. He thought of Souta, of Rin and Kikyo. And he thought of his Kagome. And suddenly this beautiful house now felt so empty... echoes of his selfishness reverberated through the walls, it still held them by the neck.

The golden-haired spirit finally moved forward, and he reached out his hand. "My boy... look on the bright side. Life goes on, whether we like it or not."

Sesshomaru suddenly felt himself sucked in a blast of time and place, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself in the middle of a large airport, the bustle of the crowd a far cry from the quiet and melancholy of Inuyasha's home. He looked up to the date on the big screen, it was the same day and year, but the clock read 11:10 p.m., four hours after the Christmas dinner.

* * *

He saw his Kagome in the middle of the crowd, nervously reviewing her ticket. She found her gate number and settled herself in one of the waiting chairs. He could see from the ticket she was on her way back to Germany, and she scanned the crowd absently as she waited for boarding.

"Why are you showing this to me?" Sesshomaru asked the giant who had now resumed his size. The giant just smiled at him.

"To prove my point."

Sesshomaru turned to him, weary from the night. "And what was your point?"

"That life goes on." He pointed to a tall, raven-haired man clad in an expensive business suit in par with his own collection, sitting beside Kagome as they both waited for their board. His bag was slumped in front of him, and a stethoscope was sticking out.

"Would you like some kisses?" he suddenly said, and Sesshomaru watched as Kagome turned to him, glaring. With a smirk the man motioned her attentions above them, and Kagome looked up.

There was a huge mistletoe above them.

She brought her glare back to the man, but her homicidal intent disappeared when a bag of chocolate _Hershey's Kisses_ was shoved at her face. The look of shock melted into a smile, and it bloomed on her pretty face, bubbling into laughter at the sheer cheesiness of it all.

Sesshomaru watched, helpless, as his Kagome took one and gave the man a smile.

"Germany-bound?" He asked, and Kagome nodded. "At this time of the year?"

"My team wanted my presence immediately, something came up. They said they found a breakthrough in one of our labs and they wanted me to verify." Kagome answered, and the man tilted his head, giving her the most charming grin.

"I know you. You're that Higurashi girl! The one that lead the team that developed that serum for fighting cardiac tumors. It's such a pleasure to meet you," he held out his hand and she took it, and they shook for a while before breaking off. "Kouga Hasegawa. Huge fan of your work."

Kagome's face lit up as she recognized the name. Her eyes settled on the stethoscope, "Hasegawa-san... you're that famous Cardio-thoracic surgeon! I've read your research in cancer surgery and your works are actually one of our foundations to developing new therapies," she said excitedly.

"Well I'm glad to be of help." Kouga nodded.

"I never thought someone like you could be so down to earth, though..." Kagome blushed, "considering your world-renowned status and net worth-"

"Says the girl who owns half of her Big Pharma company." Kouga teased, and their eyes met, and they laughed, both embarrassed.

"So what binds you to Germany at this time of the year, Hasegawa-san?" Kagome asked.

"The Hamburg branch wanted my opinion on a very urgent case, I had to book immediately in order to get there on time. And please, just call me Kouga."

Kagome fell silent as he said his next words,

"Besides, it's not good to rely on the glamorous titles and 'net worth'. I'm just an ordinary guy, looking for my place in this mad world."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome's melancholic smile bloom into a genuine one, and in that moment, he felt a terrible unease settle in the lining of his stomach.

How could he be so selfish as to not wish for her happiness? But as he watched the two interact and Kagome falling to a casual ease, he felt his blood boil in desperation. He strode forward, but the giant caught him by the palm of his hands and pulled him away.

"Kagome, she is-"

"Moving on, just how life should be."

"No," Sesshomaru shook his head. He did not care if he was selfish in this part of his life, it was her, had been her since the beginning! Inuyasha and his family, his Kagome, he still wanted to be in their lives! As he fought the pull to his own spirit, he felt a sudden whoosh of air hit his face, and startled, he opened his eyes and found himself back in his cold office suite.

* * *

He was slumped again on his mahogany desk, tired and very weary from all that has occurred through the night. The terrible unease had not subsided yet, and he sat up he stared at the antique grandfather clock, reading the time.

The hour of Four.

The bells suddenly chimed, and this time, Sesshomaru waited. The last Spirit would come soon, and he did not fight the flow anymore. His last journey. The ultimate consequence to his actions.

He did not have to wait long.

Like a fog rising from his vision, the figure of a grim reaper cloaked in tattered gray cloth stood before him, and it hovered closer, bearing a scythe rested on it's bony shoulders. It extended its skeletal hands towards him.

"Sesshomaru, will you come to me?" it hissed, the voice a mere whisper in the dead quiet of the twilight. Sesshomaru reluctantly stood up, and, sensing his hesitance, the spirit drew closer.

"I am the Spirit of Christmas Future. Come, child... let me show you what awaits... if you go on without changing your miserable life..."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and held the Spirit's hand.


	6. Alone, But Never Forgotten

_**A/N:**_ So I'm taking a break for the holidays, and I won't be updating my fics temporarily at this time. But as promised I will finish this. We're almost done, this is the second to the last chapter. Here you go.

* * *

 _ **Alone, But Never Forgotten**_

* * *

The Spirit of Christmas Future's hands were a far cry from the past two spirits he came across. Instead of a comforting warmth, it was as cold as ice that he was forced to pull away.

"Do you recognize this place?" The spirit rasped, and the chill in its voice traveled down to Sesshomaru's spine, striking a chord of fear in his very soul.

Sesshomaru nodded, recognizing the beautiful traditional dwelling as Inuyasha's house.

The Spirit pointed to the door. "It's only been two years, child, since that present Christmas you witnessed. Do you see the difference?" Sesshomaru stepped back and held his breath as he studied the lot before him. Snow had gathered on the front porch to knee-depth, and the inside was dark, not a soul stirring from inside the large house.

He reached out for the door. The handle was as cold as the Spirit's hands.

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru whispered, a painful lump starting to form in his throat. He turned to the Spirit, but the moment he did, he suddenly found himself under bright artificial lights in the hallway of a hospital. He staggered, momentarily blinded, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the hunched figure of Rin on the hallway bench, her feet off the floor as she hugged her knees, her face covered by the shadow of her hoodie and her hair.

She sat there unmoving for a very long time. Sesshomaru knelt before her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She was clutching something in her hands. He leaned forward to peer at her face.

She was crying. Silent tears with a blank expression on her face, her golden eyes were glued to the floor, unblinking, allowing her tears to soak on the material of her pants.

The door beside her suddenly opened, and Kikyo's tired face peeked out. "Rin-chan, he's awake," she said, and Rin suddenly bolted up and ran barefoot inside the room, dropping the thing she had been so tightly holding. Sesshomaru stared at the neglected material that scattered on the floor, and the lump on his throat swelled painfully, making it physically difficult to breathe. It was the picture of him and Inuyasha when they were younger, the one that hung on the wall to the entryway of Inuyasha's house. It was torn in half, separating him and his grinning brother,

and his part of the photo was shred into unrecognizable pieces, all from the girl's intense hate.

The spirit's cold hands settled on his back, and Sesshomaru felt a rough push behind him. He tumbled into the room, but he was not prepared for what met his eyes. Lying on the hospital bed was a gaunt, cachectic Inuyasha, connected to multiple intravenous therapies and piggybacks, electrodes from heart monitors littering on designated areas on his body.

His brother was attached to a ventilator.

Inuyasha's finger moved when he caught sight of his daughter, and Rin cried as she rushed to her father's side and threw her arms around him. "Otou-san! Otou-san, it's me, your Rin-chan... Otou-san you're awake," she buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried, the nurses present in the room were also brought to tears at the scene before them.

One of the nurses approached a sobbing Kikyo, lending a shoulder to her which she gratefully accepted. "Truly a miracle," the nurse said, and Kikyo nodded her head and reached out to her heavily sedated husband. He reached back, and they held hands.

"Mery Christmas, Koi," she cried, and the unrecognizable man's response was the tears streaking down his cheeks.

Sesshomaru stepped back, unable to take in what he just saw. Cold hands suddenly pulled his arm, and he was suddenly dragged into a familiar large airport, the holiday crowd a massive cacophony of people from different places.

* * *

His eyes settled only on one familiar face in the middle of the crowd, and he found her smile the only thing that seemed to lighten the heavy burden that had settled in his heart.

He was tired, so exhausted from the night, all he wanted to do was rush to her and hold her close, still and quiet, while she would gently kiss his forehead and whisper reassurances to his ear,

just like before.

"I'm so happy," She was talking on her phone, "Such great news, Rin-chan! I wish I could be there with you guys," she wiped the tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, "Yes, Merry Christmas too." When she put down her phone, Sesshomaru strode towards her, intending to embrace her with his transparent self when someone suddenly brushed past him and wound his arms around Kagome's waist.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her _laugh_. He watched, frozen as she twisted around and threw her arms around his shoulders, receiving the stranger in an intimate embrace. The stranger leaned closer and locked his lips on hers and _kissed_ her.

The stranger was kissing _his_ Kagome, and he watched helplessly as she pulled away with a smile on her face. "Kouga-kun, Inuyasha woke up from his coma,"

"I know, the doctors in the hospital told me the news," he said, and Kagome laughed, giddy as she buried her face deeper into the tall male's warm embrace.

"Thank you... thank you so much... if it weren't for your consult and assembly of such doctors to take over his case,"

Kouga shook his head, "The battle was mostly Inuyasha's... We only did our job, Kagome,"

She playfully smacked him in the chest. "Just accept my thanks, you idiot," she laughed as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, "you never accept credit. You doctors did an excellent job! You're too humble to a fault, Kouga-kun, it's annoying!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed, and Sesshomaru felt his heart crushed when he embraced her again so very fondly. "If it's from you then I will." In the middle of the sea of people, Kouga bent down and kissed her forehead, the action reminding Sesshomaru of past times when _she_ would kiss his forehead so freely in front of his subordinates. He remembered as he would brush her off angrily at such display. And his heart ached so painfully he almost keeled over,

"Kagome,"Sesshomaru whispered, "did you finally move on...?"

They deserved it. Whatever happiness... they deserved it. And whatever anguish he was experiencing now he deserved it. But still... "I can't..." he said to the quiet spirit who had been standing beside him the whole time, "I can't..." he trailed off, unable to form his words.

"Are you still thinking of yourself, child? Are you still giving in to your selfishness, little fool!?" the Spirit hissed angrily. Sesshomaru shook his head, stepping back from the happy couple in front of him.

He watched Kouga reach out for her bag and grin, pointing to a crude drawing smack in front of her expensive luggage.

"Permanent marker?" his brow shot up in amusement, and Kagome laughed.

"Haru was teaching Shippo how to draw," she answered, and Kouga nodded. "I took a little nap before I came here; apparently Souta fell asleep too, and he wasn't able to catch those two troublemakers until it was too late. You should have seen the look on Shippo's face when Souta gave him a lecture,"

"Well he's the father, and he's responsible for his child." He chuckled. "How old are they now?"

The overhead pager suddenly announced a delay, and Kagome turned away absently to catch the message. "Haru is eight, and Shippo is five," she answered distractedly.

"Haru is eight? How time flies! Then he's old enough to be the ring bearer, then."

Sesshomaru's throat caught from the man's words. Kagome has still turned away from Kouga, busy studying the sizeable electronic board in front of them, searching if their flight was affected by the delay. Kouga searched from his pocket and took out a small box,

and to the litigator's horror, he knelt behind the unsuspecting woman.

A crowd had gathered, whipping out camcorders and smartphones, hushed in excited anticipation. Sesshomaru felt as if he was doused with cold water and he staggered back, golden eyes wide in unbridled fear.

"Ring-bearer for _what_?" Kagome frowned, and she finally turned to him, and her jaw fell open at the sight before her.

Kouga was on his knees, a confident smirk on his face, holding out a ring. Kagome's blue eyes started to water, and she covered her mouth, containing the gasp that escaped her lips.

"Ring-bearer for _this_." he breathed deep. "No amount of money can pay for the contentment you have brought in my life, Kagome. You are worth more than anything in this life, and I look back and wonder, all these years, how in the world have I even existed without you?"

His cool blue eyes locked on hers, "Higurashi Kagome, will you marry me?"

The crowd gasped, teary-eyed and all smiles. But Sesshomaru, who had been quiet the whole time, turned and walked away. "Let's go." He said to the spirit, and it lifted its dead eyes towards the litigator.

"Don't you want to see her answer, foolish child?"

Sesshomaru shook his head angrily. "Let's go!" he took the spirit's hand himself and tugged.

"You are crying," the Spirit said, and Sesshomaru let go, covering his ears from the torturing sound of clapping that erupted from the airport crowd.

"Please," he begged the Spirit, pleading desperately from the immense ache that drowned his heart. "Let's go,"

"Very well then," the spirit said coldly, and Sesshomaru opened his eyes, grateful that he did not find himself in the miserable airport, but in the middle of a quiet graveyard, and his eyes widened like never before.

"Forward to a mere one year later," the Spirit rasped, and Sesshomaru's heart pound like mad from his chest.

"Whose grave is this?" he asked, his extremities numbing as he awaited the answer.

"Yours." the Spirit answered

* * *

The litigator fell on his knees, in front of his own grave, strength finally leaving him and his sanity. He was tired, so very tired from the night, and he did not think he could go on any longer. The cold tombstone before him with his name stared back at him emptily, as snow fell silently on his grave, the moon serving as the only light source in the quiet and desolate graveyard. He noticed his year of death. It was the year when Inuyasha woke up from the hospital, that same year when that stranger stole his blue-eyed girl from him.

So he had died that day, then. And this was the Christmas after his death.

"How did I die?" he asked detachedly, unable to conjure up any more emotions.

"A petty robbery." The spirit answered, "It was Christmas and you stayed late in your office, as you always did. When you stepped out of the parking lot, a man held you up and shot you in the head. You died alone that night, child."

The litigator was silent for long moments, realizing that he would share the same fate as Naraku: To forever float weightlessly at the same time bound in limbo.

Alone and forgotten for all eternity.

Sesshomaru suddenly noticed the fresh flowers settled on the side of his grave, and his golden eyes widened.

"Someone came, " he said in disbelief, and he looked up to the spirit. The spirit's cold presence didn't bother the litigator anymore... he was, in all honesty, glad that at least someone was there beside him, deterring him from the immense loneliness he felt.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as his gaze drifted back to the flowers. He reached out and absently touched the petals of lilies left by his grave. It was frozen from the cold.

Cold, just like what he felt at the moment. He felt so cold. But the sight of the flowers was slowly thawing the extreme chill in his soul.

To his surprise, the Spirit shook his head. "Not Inuyasha. When he woke up from the coma, he resolved to completely cut his ties with you and focus on his rehabilitation and his own family. He never looked back, ever since that day."

"Then who?" that familiar pain in his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs had returned.

 _Stop,_ he pleaded desperately to no one in particular, _Please... I'm exhausted,_

 _I cannot take such hurt anymore..._

"Child, the girl whom you accused of not shedding a single tear for you,

she was the only person who cried so freely,"

Sesshomaru's tears streaked down as a figure walked past him and knelt down, settling a fresh batch of flowers in his grave.

"My Kagome," he whispered, and she took off her hood, snow settling on her bare head, her blue eyes luminescent under the moonlight. "Koi," he leaned forward and embraced her, and her shoulders shook yet again as she cried for him,

after all these years she still so willingly spilled her tears for him,

and she reached out and ran her hands through the engraving of his name and hung her head as she whimpered, alone in the dark graveyard.

"From the moment she walked out your office door, even long after your death," the Spirit continued, "She was the only one who cried for you, child, and is still crying for you."

Sesshomaru lurched forward, wishing with all his heart to just hold her this once, to let her know she was not alone, a deep stab of guilt and regret twisting his already broken heart. There was no ring on her finger. She did not accept Kouga's proposal.

"Kagome," he cried, kissing her exhausted face, "My beautiful Kagome..."

She slowly brought from her pocket a small item and settled it beside the flowers, and when he realized what it was, he felt his already broken heart shatter into a million pieces more. It was a pink newborn's boots,

one their child would have worn if it would have been alive.

She slowly laid herself on the cold ground, over his grave and closed her eyes, her hands feeling the earth he was laid to rest.

"Kagome, please," Sesshomaru pleaded, for what he did not know, he wanted his hurt to stop, he wanted her hurt to stop...

"Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru," she said as she closed her eyes, the gesture reminding him so strongly of the many Christmas nights when she would lay quietly above him. They would listen to each other's heartbeats, lulled in the rhythm of their breathing until they would finally drift to sleep together.

But this time, his blue-eyed girl will only feel the cold ground beneath her, and she will hear nothing but silence for the rest of her broken life.

The Spirit of Christmas Future knelt down and touched his blue-eyed girl, and Sesshomaru saw her tremble from a chill that ran through her spine. The spirit locked his gaze on the litigator. "You will not share the same fate as your lawyer friend Naraku, because unlike him, _she_ will be there, praying by your grave, every single day."

"What will happen to her?" Sesshomaru tenderly tried to wipe the tears from her blue eyes, heartbroken as he laid beside her, unable to touch her, unable to be heard.

"She will continue to exist, but not live. She will give up her dreams; her light has been extinguished, no amount of begging from her family and friends can bring her back."

Sesshomaru reached out and touched her face so gently, and he tried to swallow the bitter realization that started to drift in his mind.

But he loved her so dearly.

"She does not deserve this," Sesshomaru said to the Spirit, "She needs to live, the world deserves to see her smile and her positivity." The litigator softly turned towards his woman. "Koi," he whispered, his next words crushing his own heart, "You have to let go...

you have to move on without me."

Sesshomaru kissed her, not caring if he was mere air, he poured out all his longing and regret to that non-kiss, "you deserve to be happy... even if it is with someone else."

The Spirit of Christmas Future shifted, and from the shadow of its hood, it smiled.

The last ounce of Sesshomaru's selfishness had finally melted away, and the litigator's last words to his beloved were all the spirit needed for confirmation.

Their mission was done.

The spirit silently stepped back into the shadows, and slowly dissolved into a shimmer of light.

Sesshomaru had never noticed his companion's departure as he cried alongside Kagome in the cold of the winter night. He did not know for how long he did because she had not stopped. He laid beside her quietly, just wanting to be close to her as long as time could permit, and the next thing he knew,

He was already slumped on his mahogany desk, the sunlight from the ceiling-high windows hitting his face.

* * *

He blinked and looked around him. Shattered whiskey glass on the floor, a gun on the corner, curious blue dust by his chair, a small ribbon on his desk,

A frozen lily on his hands.

He checked the grandfather clock: Six in the morning.

He was back to the present, and his heart suddenly revved in shock. The litigator's exhaustion disappeared as he was jolted back to his senses. A sharp knocking came through the door.

"Good Morning, Sesshomaru-sama," His faithful secretary peeked from the door, but the poor man's eyes bulged when he found his boss had rushed right in front of him and braced his hands on his shoulders.

"What day is it?" Sesshomaru asked, and the secretary almost stuttered,

"December twenty-five," he answered dumbly,

"The year?" His boss shook him eagerly, and the secretary stepped back,

"2017, Sesshomaru-sa-" His answer was cut short when Sesshomaru bolted to his desk and grabbed his coat. The usually stoic litigator had a smile on his face as he brushed past him, and Jaken could only stare slack-jawed.

"What are you doing here in a Christmas day!" Sesshomaru paused as he turned to him. Jaken pointed to himself, utterly confused. Sesshomaru gave a huff of frustration.

"Yes, you. You should be spending the day with your family! I give you the week off with pay, old man, for all ten years of your loyalty to the firm." The elevator dinged, and the secretary watched as his boss stepped into the elevator and donned his rich black coat. "Merry Christmas, old man," he smirked as the doors closed, and Jaken thought he would have fainted at that very moment.

With shaking hands, Jaken took his smartphone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number. "Honey," he said as the other line answered, "About the Lord of Terror... I think we should reconsider his name..."

* * *

When Sesshomaru stepped out of his revolving doors, the cool winter air and sunshine greeted his face, and he looked up at the blue sky.

His heart was pounding as he stepped into his car.

He had a Christmas Dinner to attend to, he had a family to woo, and he had a blue-eyed woman to win back. Will they even find it in their conscience to at least forgive him?

 _We will find out tonight._ He breathed deep in anticipation. _Inuyasha, Kikyo... Rin,_

He smiled.

 _My Kagome. Wait for me._


	7. Second Chances on a Christmas Night

_**A/N:**_ Hopefully no more angst in this chapter! Enough with the tears already. Let's make this as happy as possible, OK! =)

* * *

 _ **Second Chances on a Christmas Night**_

* * *

Inuyasha plopped on his recliner in his home office, the stack of neglected papers piled messily on his desk, and he turned the flatscreen on, tuning in to the Christmas Special. It was an annual show, and it televised an assortment of Christmas Cartoons for children. Pretty childish for his age, but it always reminded him of fonder memories, growing up with his only brother.

With shaking hands, he unscrewed the cap from his whiskey bottle and took a swig.

Inuyasha swallowed the bitter liquid and turned to his computer, checking his e-mail, just in case that one name pops up-

just in case,

And his heart dropped when he saw his private inbox free of his brother's name. He had never replied to him, after all these years. He couldn't even call him. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru blocked his number.

What did he expect?

That his brother would miraculously show up at his door one day, and ask to come into their lives once again?

 _Such wishful thinking_ , Inuyasha thought as he took another swig of his alcohol. _Stupid Inuyasha._ He fisted his hair in desperation. _Stupid!_

He could hear a phone ring from the other room, and Souta answering the call. He listened as the screen doors pushed open with a loud bang, and Rin's familiar footsteps bolted outside the room, running towards the kitchen. Standing up to investigate, Inuyasha strode towards his door, and when he opened it, Kagome was in the hallways looking around as if lost. When she turned to him, she smiled.

"Eh, Yasha-kun, sorry to be asking this again but where is your bathroom?"

"Walk past the kitchen to your right." He answered, hiding his whiskey flask behind him. Kagome bowed down politely and disappeared into the long hallways. Inuyasha turned to get back to the Christmas Special when a familiar framed photo caught his eye- it was hanging along with several pictures of him and Rin and Kikyo-

One of a younger version of him and his brother, taken during happier times. A smirking Sesshomaru had his elbow resting on Inuyasha's head as if taunting him with their considerable height difference. Inuyasha was grinning at the camera, ignoring his brother's antics.

His clutch to his whiskey bottle tightened. He never knew that a time such as this would come, when he would look at the picture and feel a painful, crushing sensation in his chest. With his jaw clenched he turned around to get back to his alcohol, when the doorbell suddenly rang.

It echoed through the large wooden hallways of his house, and Inuyasha, at that moment, wondered why the hell did he make his home so big.

 _That's right_ , the architect remembered. When he was designing this, he never thought it would be this _empty._

The doorbell chimed again, and he gathered himself to answer the door. He looked up at the clock as he was on his way to the foyer.

 _Eight o'clock._

 _Probably Souten and the kids._

Inuyasha chuckled at the thought of his guests coming late; the most common complaint was that his house was hard to find, or that they got lost.

And now, Kagome's feisty sister-in-law was one of the victims, and he probably wouldn't hear the end of it the whole night. Souta's wife could be a handful.

He would have to draw more precise directions for his house next time.

"Don't tell me," Inuyasha closed his eyes as he opened the door, the cold chill of the winter air wrapping his yukata-clad body, "You got lost while looking for my house and that's why you're late-"

He stopped dead in his sentence, his words instantly failing him, when he saw who was just at the other side of the door.

"I didn't get lost," the stranger said, his familiar platinum white hair falling on his shoulders as he cast his head down in apology. "Nobody told me what time dinner was... and so I just decided... to come now."

Inuyasha paled as he reeled back, tears instantly streaking down his cheeks. The whiskey flask he was holding slipped out from his grip, the liquid spilling on the floor, pooling on his feet.

"Onii-san?"

"Merry Christmas, brother." Sesshomaru said, and before the litigator knew it, he was tackled into a warm hug.

* * *

"What in the heavens-" Inuyasha pulled away and took several steps back, wiping his tears with the back of his hand like a little child. "What freaking spirit possessed you to come here?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. It had been so long, so very long, and after all these years-

"Three spirits, actually..." Sesshomaru murmured, and he shifted his gaze to Inuyasha, who was looking at him as if he had seen a ghost- like the dead that had come back to life.

"Something happened last night," Sesshomaru started, "that shifted my perspective to a total turnaround." Sesshomaru was still outside the door, Inuyasha had not formally invited him in yet.

"I'm here right now... to see if you still have it in your heart to forgive me.

I was callous, and selfish, and-"

"Onii-san," Inuyasha said, and Sesshomaru brought his gaze to his brother. He was smiling, a genuine smile- one that he had not seen during his journeys with the three Christmas Spirits.

"Didn't Rin tell you? Our doors are always open for you. Come in."

With a smile that reflected his brother's, Sesshomaru padded into the wooden floors, and Inuyasha received him with another warm hug. Beating his back, his little brother pulled away. "There is someone else here... more than anyone else around...who might wanna see you," Inuyasha said, and Sesshomaru's golden eyes took a deeper shade.

His heart raced faster, thinking about her. Will she receive him as warmly and as readily as Inuyasha did? Of all the lives he destroyed, hers was the most broken. A sudden sense of shame washed over him. After all that was said and done, how could he have the audacity to face her?

"Onii-san," Inuyasha prodded, "Go."

He gave the litigator a small but gentle push into the dimmed hallways of his traditional house, and Sesshomaru found himself walking through familiar corridors, remembering the night with the Christmas Present when he followed a somber Kagome through the same hallways, unseen and intangible, a mere shadow witnessing her lonely solace.

Sesshomaru stopped quietly in his tracks when he saw her form by the kitchen door, still at the corner of the darkened hallway, her shoulders shaking as she cried softly in the dark. She was listening to the conversation between Kikyo and Rin-

the one about her and their little angel, and instantly, all restraint crumbled from Sesshomaru.

He reached out from behind her and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

* * *

He knew what he did was unforgivable. He knew he couldn't fix everything he did in one single night.

He was going to give her time.

She deserved to be given her own pace, to let her torture him as he groveled for her forgiveness. He would have faithfully waited until she would completely forgive him.

But seeing her crying in front of him, all the other images of her alone and miserable rushed into him like a strong tidal current, sweeping his entire resolve away.

Of her crying outside his dark hallways when she let go of him that miserable night,

of her clutching that pregnancy test, reassuring herself and the unborn baby that everything was going to be alright,

And the memory of her lying on his last resting place, alone in the desolate graveyard, greeting him a Merry Christmas.

Those times he wanted to hold her. He so desperately wanted to kiss her, and fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

Now she was right in front of him, here and now, present and _tangible_.

He was not able to help himself- he reached out and crushed her into a suffocating embrace, his tears streaking down his face. She never left him, all those years with his absence and coldness and neglect, yet she _never_ left him,

even though he left her.

"Kagome," he whispered to her, and he felt her stiffen in his arms. She held her breath when he held her closer until no possible space was left between them,"It's me."

His embrace loosened when she spun around and silently gasped. Familiar blue eyes widened in utter shock as she stared at him, and instantly, tears streaked down her precious cheeks as she held back a whimper of disbelief.

"Sesshomaru?"

The litigator could see the blow of emotions cross her expressive eyes and her painfully beautiful face, the love of his life unable to decide whether to laugh or cry or just fall silent. But his blue-eyed girl fiercely held his gaze, and he was unable to look away.

In one moment she reeled, pulling away from him in anger, and he seized her wrists tightly, and she struggled against his hold.

And in the next, he found himself leaning over, pulling her roughly against him, his lips crashing against hers. She pushed him away in anger but he held her fast, forcing her to accept his desperate apology as he bit her lower lip, and she gasped, appalled at his aggressiveness.

Taking advantage of the situation he slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss, the sweet, familiar taste of her instantly intoxicating him, filling his lonely soul, his spirit humming with intense warmth.

 _Kagome, please..._ he pleaded in his mind,

 _please... feel the same way..._

He poured all his longing, and regret and misery into that kiss, all that he was not able to do when he stood as a silent, useless witness to her pain. And suddenly, Kagome stopped struggling, and he felt her melt into his arms, and her lips finally softened into his,

and she answered.

She answered with that same longing, that same hunger that he so unashamedly displayed, and he hummed his approval, in between their dancing tongues and crashing lips, and he pulled her closer, the warmth and the soft curves of her body sending him into a familiar thrill of euphoria and anticipation.

He trailed his kisses on the outline of her face, the graceful curve of her neck, her elegant shoulders, and he brought his hungry mouth back to her sweet, bruised lips, giddy from her acceptance, feeling so undeserving of her attention.

"I can't believe it," Kagome pulled away, breathless. She was planning to give him a hard time. She was going to torture him with the wait. But his mere presence shattered the barrier she thought she had. _How pathetic_ , she thought. _Kagome, you're such a fool._ "You're still so selfish," she said in disbelief.

And he rested his head against hers as he allowed himself a shy smile. "And you're still so beautiful," he whispered back as he gently feathered his lips against hers. "I'm sorry."

Her silence was all she answered, and the familiar sound of soft sniffling filled his ears. Sesshomaru pulled back slightly to wipe the tears she had still so freely shed for him, happy that he was finally able to do so, and not go through her like a transparent ghost. "Thank you... for being so strong, throughout these years," he kissed her again,

"Koi, I'm deeply sorry- I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you," he cupped her face with his hands, and she stared back at him, silent, and to his joy,

she quietly nodded.

At that moment, Sesshomaru thought he could burst with happiness. He leaned over to drown her in another kiss when she stepped back. He still had his hands firmly on her waist, as if afraid she might run away.

"There is something you need to know, Sesshomaru," she said quietly, the tone of her voice so different, and Sesshomaru attempted to pull her closer. "When I left your office that night, I was going to tell you... that I was pregnant,"

"Kagome" he answered, wrapping her in his embrace, "I already know."

He felt her shake her head as she continued, refusing to be interrupted. "I kept it a secret to everyone, but eventually mom found out," he could feel a fresh batch of her tears soak on his shirt, "And when I was at five months, Sesshomaru, something happened."

Sesshomaru kissed the crown of her head tenderly. He didn't want her to relive her torture again, but it sounded like it was something she needed to say, and so he would listen, even if every word broke both their hearts.

The image of the little pink boots etched forever in his memory had left his heart with a hollow space that he knew will be forever empty.

"They had to induce labor... because our Kanna was dead, dead inside me, and the infection was spreading,"

Sesshomaru held her tighter, and she clung back. "But mom, Souta, aunt Kaede and uncle Myoga... and everyone else pleaded, and so I couldn't do anything but agree to the induction.

Sesshomaru, at five months, the survival rate of a developing baby outside the womb is only twenty percent, that's why I refused.

I refused, knowing the very slim chances..."

What was she talking about? The infant, wasn't she confirmed dead in her womb? Why was she talking about survival rates until now? Utterly confused, Sesshomaru pulled away, wanting to see her face.

"I didn't want to lose him too," she said, and at that moment, all time stopped for Sesshomaru. "I didn't want to lose our little boy," she reached out to wipe away the tears from his face gently,

"Kagome," Sesshomaru paled, "who are you talking about?"

Kagome leaned closer to him and rested her hand on his cheek. "Kanna's twin... Haru."

The doors to the entryway burst open, the rush of the winter air chilling their pressed bodies. The reunited couple's heads whipped to the open doors, and three figures were standing huddled close to each other.

"Geez," Souten's familiar voice exclaimed, "Inuyasha-sama, your house is freaking beautiful but why'd you have to put it in the middle of nowhere?!"

"Papa!" a small toddler bound towards the greeting form of Souta, and he met his wife with a quick peck on the lips. Sesshomaru quietly studied the figures before him. Didn't he see three?

He suddenly heard small footfalls in the dimmed corridors walking towards them, and he looked down, and his breath hitched.

Staring back at him was a small child of five, with platinum white hair and an equally golden stare, eyes full and curious, stopping at a distance from them.

"Mommy," he said, "who's that man? Why does he look like Uncle Yasha?"

* * *

Sesshomaru stared speechless at the little child before him, robbed of his senses. Seeing his despair, Kagome leaned to the little boy.

"Haru," Kagome coaxed gently, "It's daddy,"

"Daddy?" the child echoed, and Sesshomaru shifted, his sanity finally snapping into place. He strode forward to his little son, but the boy stepped back, wary and frightened. With wide eyes, the child backtracked and darted away into the common room, and Sesshomaru, heartbroken, took a step to run after him. But he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve, and he turned to see Kagome shaking her head softly.

"He's a child. He's not familiar with you,

give him time."

What he did next completely surprised Kagome. He locked her tightly in his arms and smiled, "Thank you," Sesshomaru finally let out, "I didn't deserve him, I don't deserve you... but you stayed. And Inuyasha and his family... Souta and your own family," he trailed off, overwhelmed.

"There's a reason why we're all here today," Kagome tiptoed, and he bent down, and she kissed his forehead, just like before, and instantly the gesture wrapped his weary heart with new strength, and blue eyes connected to gold as she whispered to him,

"I can't believe I get to say this again... after all these years," she said. "Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru."

Someone shifted from behind them, and as they turned, Rin's crying figure approached the reunited couple shyly, "Uncle Sesshomaru," she said, and Kagome and Sesshomaru opened their arms to let Rin in on the hug, from where she smiled and wrapped her arms around the two very tightly. Kikyo and Inuyasha joined in, followed by a smiling Souta and a genuinely pleased Souten, all the while the two little children ran around the house, oblivious to the miracle that just happened that beautiful Christmas night.


	8. Epilogue

_**A/N:**_ So I won't be updating any of my fics yet until January because all of us deserve a holiday break, :) Thanks for your reviews, and thanks for sparing a little amount of time from your hectic schedules to read this story. Happy holidays! :)

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

-Three Years Later-

Sesshomaru stood by the tombstone before him, silently offering a prayer to the spirit who came to him three years ago. How time flies. It only seemed as if it were yesterday when he had met with those three Christmas Spirits on that magical night. Ever since then he would offer his friend regular prayers, and he wondered if it had at least lightened his burden in the afterlife.

"Naraku-san, Merry Christmas." Kagome's voice said softly from beside him. She had probably finished with her own prayers. They bowed in respect and started their way downhill, leaving Naraku's grave lit with a candle and never out of flowers, since that Christmas night three years ago.

"What time is dinner at Inuyasha's?" Sesshomaru asked as he shifted his gaze to his blue-eyed wife, who met his warm regard with a spirit that was filled with life. Sesshomaru was genuinely happy, her light came back, and it blazed brightly, and he had been content standing by her warmth, these past three years.

"Seven," she answered, "And Haru and Shippo is staying in the common room for the night." She tilted her head as she pondered. "Rin said she was planning an all-nighter with Christmas specials and _unhealthy_ food," she giggled, "of course, our two overgrown kids Souta and Inuyasha are in on the event."

Sesshomaru nodded. He would admit, ever since that fateful Christmas night, he never stayed late in his office anymore, the image of his tombstone a constant reminder of what would have happened had he continued his selfish ways.

Most of all, he never let Kagome alone in _any_ airport. Wherever she would go, he was always there.

He smirked at the memory of two years ago when they met Dr. Hasegawa, who couldn't even make a move on his Kagome because her litigator husband was at her side, and she was wearing a ring on her finger, and she had their son in tow.

"What are you smirking about?" Kagome paused and looked up at him.

"I'm thinking, since Haru won't be sleeping with us tonight," Sesshomaru snaked his arm around her waist, "I get to have you alone-"

Kagome playfully pinched his cheeks, which were tinged pink from the cold winter air. "What are you talking about? You always get to have me 'alone,'" Kagome flushed, her pink cheeks turning red. "Every night, in fact," she mumbled, and Sesshomaru pulled her closer.

"Are you complaining?" he smirked, and she looked away, embarrassed.

"No."

"Then allow me to love you as you deserve," he hummed as he turned to her eagerly, dipping down to ask for a quick kiss. Kagome's blue eyes met his, and she smiled, complying.

* * *

It was exactly seven in the evening when they arrived in the house, and just right after they rang the doorbell, Inuyasha's door opened and they were tackled with an eager Haru and a welcoming Inuyasha and Kikyo. The house, it was not cold and empty anymore, for it was filled with laughter and stories and people, and love.

As they stepped inside, Sesshomaru paused to look up at the vast night sky. Snow was falling and all was peaceful, and he quietly offered a silent thanks.

"Koi," his Kagome's voice called out to him, and he turned to her, she was by the doorway waiting for him, her hand outstretched. With a smile he strode towards her and reached out, his hands warming hers, and they entered the home together and closed the door behind them.

From the gateway, a little child with flame-like blue hair smiled contentedly, and a giant with golden hair bellowed his jolly laughter.

"I never thought he'd realize," she said, and she turned to the giant.

"Hah!" the jolly man turned to a quiet grim reaper beside him, "He was a hard case indeed, but gloomy here was adamant that it'd work out. Who would have known?"

"Hmph," the spirit of Christmas Future slung his scythe over his shoulder and turned to walk away. "I only follow orders." He paused as he turned to the two. "Stop slacking. We still have a lot more work to do."

The two younger spirits grumbled as they gathered themselves for another long night. As the ghosts disappeared, the Spirit of Christmas Future took off his hood, dropping his concealment, his skeletal hands transforming to one in the prime of his youth, and his face revealed to be one of a very young man.

Endings, may it be by a simple change, signaled new beginnings,

and the young Spirit of Christmas future took a last look behind him, to the warm house he so proudly helped and he smiled.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he dissolved into a shimmer of light.

* * *

 ** _End_**


End file.
